In baseball, softball, and other sports involving a bat and ball, one of the most difficult skills to master is hitting the ball with the bat. Often times, practicing a swing of the bat at a ball requires at least another individual or a pitching machine to throw, toss or pitch the ball to the player. Whether from another individual or a machine, precise ball placement is a challenge and often inconsistent. Each pitch can vary widely and players struggle to get precise ball placement for a consistent batting practice. It is especially challenging when players want to practice repetitively hitting balls at a certain height, angle, or placement. Batting tees which support a stationary ball are used to train players to hit balls from a specific location relative to the player. Batting tees may be adjustable to allow for different ball locations relative to the player in the vertical direction.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects of the present disclosure have been made. Additionally, although relatively specific problems are discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving only the specific problems identified in the background.